darkwoodfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Leo McCoy/Darkwood Alpha 1.3 hotfix 2
Darkwood Alpha 1.3 hotfix 2 was released August 5, 2014. Changes *You can now dismantle barricades which you have created, reclaiming some of the materials used. *Weapons are more durable now. *The plank with nails has a new default attack. *Time passes a little slower. *Days are longer. *It's brighter during the day. *The player moves a little faster, and has a lower movement speed penalty when aiming weapons. Also, no speed penalty when out of stamina. *Enemies have less stamina, and are a bit less aggressive. *There is a new visitor during the night. *You can't brute force padlocks anymore (at least it's much harder). *Throwing a item (like the molotov cocktail) for a second time requires you to press the RMB again, to help prevent unintentionally dropping it. *More space for items in your hideout. *You have some starting reputation with the traders. *Red and gray potions can be crafted from the start (you don't have to buy the recipes). Their effect is visible instantly. Bugs *NPC in the church sometimes gave the wrong code. *Wolf reputation sometimes didn't sync. *Some optimizations for stuttering in the forest. *Fixed receiving reputation from selling a item when a trader's inventory is full without actually losing the item (and vice versa). *Recipes are no longer duplicated. *Fixed player freezing on some occasions. *You can no longer learn the same recipe twice. *Fixed infinite item turn in for NPCs exploit. *Rain was too loud. *If a well was repaired in the middle of the night, it didn't have any water. *Fixed huge FPS hit while in the pigsheds. *Fixed ambient light not saving in some locations. *You no longer lose your inventory at the end of chapter 1. *Fixed black screen on end of chapter 1. *Fixed notes in the journal sometimes leaving a page if you've found too much. *Fixed beartrap duplicating exploit. *Fixed incorrectly loaded doors and barricades. *Fixed not being able to drop a dragged item by pressing LMB if accessed the journal or map. *Dying outside of the normal world no longer freezes the time. *Fixed some issues with the cursor. *Fixed issue when sometimes you could not craft stuff even though you had the required ingredients. *Item quality no longer changes when loading game. *Chicken heads and the violin no longer serve as repair kits. Update 06.08.2014 Released a hotfix for some of the issues with the new patch: *Hopefully final fix for black screen at the end of chapter 1. *Fixed player freeze when harvesting mushrooms and moving at the same time. *Fixed health / stamina upgrades resetting sometimes. *Wolf dialogue no longer loops infinitely. *Fixed endless flare burning upon loading game. Update 08.08.2014 Another hotfix: *New cursor animation when aiming a melee weapon + info about it in the prologue. *Night attacks no longer stop after day 5. *Fixed infestation causing serious lag, especially when burning. *Hopefully a fix for the filling generator freeze. *Roads no longer disappear. Category:Patch Notes Category:News